


I Broke Your Nose at the Mosh Pit

by notsafeforowls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: We can sneak in, Snart had said. We can steal stuff from backstage while everyone is distracted, Snart had said.We’ll get caught in the mosh pit, and some idiot will break your nose, Snart hadn’t said.





	I Broke Your Nose at the Mosh Pit

**Author's Note:**

> For beware-the-ravenstag on Tumblr, for the Meet Ugly prompt: steelwave + "i broke your nose at a mosh pit"

“I’m so sorry!” 

 _We can sneak in_ , Snart had said. _We can steal stuff from backstage while everyone is distracted_ , Snart had said. 

 _We’ll get caught in the mosh pit, and some idiot will break your nose_ , Snart hadn’t fucking said.

“I didn’t mean it!” 

Said idiot was now apologising profusely, shoving his balled-up t-shirt at Mick’s face in a desperate attempt to stem the blood that was gushing from his nose. It wasn’t working very well, which was a shame, because if he hadn’t been starting to get a little worried about just how much his nose was bleeding, Mick would have been enjoying the view. Even sweaty, strands of hair fighting whatever he’d used to style it, the man was attractive, almost pretty. More than almost, Mick corrected as Pretty leaned closer to squint at the damage.

It didn’t hurt that the shirt he was holding to Mick’s nose was the shirt Pretty had been wearing.

Pretty’s friend was peering between his fingers, still horrified, and Snart wasn’t even trying to hide his smirk.

“It’s fine,” Mick said, trying and failing to get away as Pretty prodded at the bridge of his nose. “Ouch, get off! I’ve had worse.”

Pretty finally took a step back, chewing at his lower lip nervously, looking between the bloody shirt that Mick held and Mick’s face.

“At least let me buy you a drink?” He held out his hand, and Mick noticed that most of the back of his right hand was covered in purple bruising that looked even worse than Mick’s nose felt. “I’m Nate.”

Pretty’s friend said, “Oh, no, Nate, don’t do this.”

Snart said, “Now  _this_  is interesting.”

Mick looked from Pretty’s bruised hand to his hopeful, if embarrassed, expression. The shirtless body between them didn’t hurt.

“Just keep your hands where I can see them,” he sighed, and then winced as pain shot through his nose. “And we’ll have it after I go to the ER.”


End file.
